My Biggest Mistake
by colette anne
Summary: A story about Izzie Stevens back in highschool.Hurt and friendless, the incredibly hot Michael Anderson talks her into sleeping with him, she soon regrets her decision when she finds herself pregnant. bad summary, please review!


Okay, I think this is uncovered territory! I have never seen a fic like this, so I think I'll give it a try. If you have any suggestions on how this story should go, just leave a review! P.S. If anyone finds or is writing or has written a fanfic like this, please tell me so I can compare and read! Thanks!

Chehalis Public High school was not an inviting place for 16 year old Izzie Stevens. There were the snobby cheer leaders who thought they were at some ritzy private school. There were some stupid football jocks who only dated the snobby cheer leaders. Some goth kids, and teachers pets. The loud girly girls and the tomboys. Then there were the mathletes, standard at every high school.

But Izzie didn't really fit into any of those categories. She was more like the girl from the trailer park who was smart, unnaturally kind, and pretty but who had no friends. Well, one friend, Jenna Dewitt, but she wasn't really a friend, just some girl who lived in her trailer park. Izzie had tried out most of the personas at school. The cheerleaders didn't like her cheap clothes. The goth kids thought she was too upbeat, being a teacher's pet made her skin crawl, the loud girls said she was too awkward and quiet, the tomboys said she wore too much pink, and being a mathlete was too boring.

So Izzie was herself. She got good grades, she rarely went on dates, she wore what she could afford, and she sat alone at lunch with Jenna Dewitt. She wasn't happy with the way things were, but they were manageable. Until this year. The year Melany Hadden moved to Chehalis. She was tall, had dark hair and blonde highlights, and was that kiss up that really turns out to be an ass. She obviously was on the cheerleading squad, and the soccer team, and the swim team. And the worst part was, Melany for some reason had it out for Izzie.

In science, their first class together, Melany sat across from her. She threw her over a note while Mr. Callahan wasn't looking.

**Hey Barbie, where'd you get your shoes? Cuz I think I saw them Wal-Mart yesterday!**

What had Izzie done? Did she give her a dirty look or something? Trying to be witty, Izzie replied,

**Hey Split ends, yeah, you have a problem? P.s. why where you at wal-Mart? Getting some "designer Clothes?"**

A few minutes went by, until Izzie felt another note hit her head.

**Well for your standards, Wal-Mart is upscale and FYI Stop 'N Shop is next door. You know, the place you buy food? Or do you just pick through dumpsters?**

Izzie was pissed. What was this chick's problem! She hadn't done anything. Instead of writing up another sarcastic reply, Izzie raised her hand and asked to go to the bathroom. She then proceeded to lock herself in a stall and wait until lunch. She didn't cry, she wouldn't let this girl bother her that much. She'd just avoid her.

At lunch, Izzie sat at her normal table with Jenna. They didn't talk to each other, at all. Just ate. While Izzie snacked on her granola bar, Melany came to the table and sat next to her.

"What do you want?" Izzie snapped at her.

"Chillax! I was just checking to see how hard you cried in the bathroom today?"

"You wish, plus why do you care where I buy my clothes?"

"Oh no reason, the girls on my team said you were trailer trash, I just wanted to see for myself! I guess they were right! Ok, see yah." Melany got up and walked back to the table with all the cheerleaders, like she hadn't said anything. Not wanting to deal with her anymore, Izzie decided to go to the nurse. She was always nice and would send her home. The school ended up calling her mom, and Izzie was back at the trailer park telling her mom about her lousy day.

"Obviously she's jealous!" Robbie Stevens exclaimed, fed up with the girl who was giving her daughter trouble. "What's this bitches name again?"

Izzie snickered at her mother. Sometimes she was just so ridiculous. Izzie loved her mom, she just didn't get things. And the psychics were pretty annoying, too. But she loved her mom, and how funny she was, even if she didn't mean to be.

"Mom, she's not jealous, she's athletic, has friends, and a boyfriend, and she's thin as a rail and…"

"Hey, you have that Jenna girl and I don't think I've seen anyone thinner than you!" Robbie protested.

"Mom, I'm like 700 feet tall and she's SHORT and skinny. Plus, I hate Jenna, she's so annoying."

"Well, stick up for yourself! Did you read your horoscope today Isobel? It said, that you would have good luck!"

"Uh, I haven't read my horoscope in years Mom. And, I'm already home, and I had a crappy day so the horoscope was wrong." Izzie replied in a curt tone.

"Isobel, don't snap at me! And If you want this girl off your back you have to be assertive."

Izzie leaned back in her chair and sighed. Even though it was only Melany's fifth or sixth day here, she was already giving Izzie hell. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Izzie did have to be assertive and stand up for her self.

"Okay, thanks mom." Robbie smiled at her and Izzie stepped outside the trailer for some fresh air. She walked down the street to the CVS around the block. With the $5 she found in her pocket, she grabbed a pack of milk duds, her favorite candy, and got in line. Looking over, across the store, Izzie was Michael Anderson, a hot basketball player that went to her school. She had no classes with him, but she thought, _wouldn't it be nice to have him as a boyfriend? Then Melany would have a reason to be jealous._


End file.
